Don't Trust the Obvious
by PardonMyImage
Summary: "Never trust the obvious" was Captain Link's motto after his earlier years of piracy. Link, a captain of the ship "Epona", seeks a relic in Hyrule's castle that contains valid information for the whereabouts of the Master Sword: The most powerful sword in the world. Can he get this relic, before his rival, Ganondorf, can beat him to it? And maybe gain love along the way?


I have to say, I've been planning this story for a while, and I'm really glad of how only the first chapter came out. I hope you readers like this. Pirate related Zelda, set in Skyward Sword. Read on! Reviews, comments, suggestions, anything are welcome! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or it's characters.

* * *

"Never trust the obvious." was Captain Link's motto after his early years of piracy. For example: A man staggering around with a bottle in his hand may not always be drunk. A man with a sword in hand may not know how to use it properly. A pirate, may or may not be, a disguised royal. But who is to know all these things just by looking? Again: "Never trust the obvious." His motto is now quite popular amongst his crew, he feels. Which is good; his crew is smart and loyal, and actually think, unlike others he's encountered. Dawn is rising, he can see. They should be docking in Hyrule at any moment now. He's surprised he be given this long of time to think to himself. He puts a worn, tethered journal away in his captain's desk. But today is not a day for thinking; today is a day for action.

"Ho Captain! Nice mornin', don't ya think?" Link makes his way from his quarters, flipping his captain's hat on and managing the gleaming handle of a sword at his side. "Aye, that is it, Pipit." Pipit, his first mate, grins, watching his captain with a wondering eye. "You goin' to town today, Cap'n?" He asks and Link nods, the sea green feather bouncing slightly as he does. "I'm gunna just grab some cargo for tonight." "Ah, tonight." Pipit shakes his head, "Cap'n. You sure about this? I mean, if yer to get caught.." Link crosses the deck, standing on top the quarter deck and interrupting Pipit completely. "Aye! Listen here, me crew." The bustling of feet and seething of wood stops instantly, and is turned towards Link. "Tonight, tonight we get rich!" He shouts, and the heads of his crew shout joyously, grinning and laughing about. Link jumps to the main deck, a small grin of his face and showing a silver tooth on his molars. "Everything'll be fine, Pip. Just leave her to me." He pats Pipit on his shoulder, before walking to the steady plywood that connects the main deck to the port. "I'll be back tonight before I leave." He waves to his first mate, who in turn shakes his head and waves him off.

"Er-, Princess. Are you sure you should just be walking about in the market like this? Isn't it a little, er- unsafe?" A grumble in response. "I hardly think so. I am quite capable of defending myself." The princess huffs in a snit state. The guard beside her scratches nervously at his covered chainmail neck. "If you say so, princess." The market was a brimming water bucket; filled with swarming legs and emphatic noises. The princess snaps from her riled state, smiling brightly as she watches the people of her kingdom scatter about. "Okay Cawlin, here's the deal." The princess states to her companion. "Y-Yes, your highness?" "In order to be quick today, we must split in order to achieve our gathers. I'll run to the mill, while you run to the tinkering shop. Got it?" She says loudly, enough for him to understand and not ask any more questions than he's already asked today. "Y-Yes princess, right away!" He jumps from his shoes, tiptoeing away to his destination. "By God, he's gone." The princess sighs under her makeshift cloak she uses for these sorts of activities. "Now; the mill…" she mutters, easing her way into the moist crowd.

"Aye, two please." The worker of the shop blinks in surprise, then scrambles to grab two things of clothe from the back of the shop. Link gives off a sigh; what? A pirate can't be considerate? He turns to grab a seat, watching as another hard worker comes to help another buyer. "Two clothes of sheer white, please." The voice is a girl's, no doubt, but it brings melody to Link's ears. "That'll be 40 rupees." The girl stifles a gasp, "40 rupees? Goodness, prices to ride sky high these times." She says as she pulls out her wallet and pays. "It'll be only a moment, miss." The worker says, before disappearing from the stand to the back. The minute the girl turns around, Link feels his hand start to singe. Something about her Aureolin hair that castes down her shoulders, or her sky blue eyes that gleam against the sun, or the way her voice plays a melody when she speaks is surprisingly familiar to him. Where had he seen her before? "Aye, miss! You tryin to mess with us?" A worker suddenly calls, walking from the back. Her hair sways as she turns, "I don't know what you mean sir." "You've given us less money! That's a penalty of the kingdom, miss!" The worker is now out from the stand, taking large steps towards her. "What?- No, I gave you the change you needed! 40 rupees!" She defends herself with words. Suddenly something catches Link's eye as a blade is being pulled from the workers belt, and he takes action to walk out calmly and take the girl's hand. "There you are, Zelda! I've been looking for you everywhere." Link's says, and is alone surprised he came up with a name for her. But it came so naturally. The girl's sky blue eyes widen as they meet with forest green. "Ah, sorry here good fellow. She's run off again, and I can't ever keep some track on her." Link says fondly, as the girl is smart to stay silent. The worker looks to and fro at them, before grumbling. "Well, she tried to steal from us." Link shakes his head, "I'm sorry, but I don't think she did." The worker scowls, his head tilting. "Oh? And who are you to tell me if I'm lyin er not? She stole, and I'm gunna take back what's mine!" And before the girl could even react, Link was in front of her, a sword suddenly pulled from his belt and aimed right at the worker's neck. "Aye. I said, she didn't steal a thing." Link says, and the man backs off entirely. "I-I'll be waiting till yer captured!" he quickly says before scurrying off like a mouse to his stand again. Link nods in approval at his behavior, before he turns to the woman he had saved. She blinks, her face contorted. "You're a pirate." She simply says. He grins a little, "Aye." "And you know my name, how?" She asks, and Link loses his grin. "Wait, that be yer name? Zelda?" He asks, and she nods slowly. "How did you know that?" "I didn't, to be honest. I just came up with it on the spot." He shrugs, but frowns at the calmness that supports her. "And I'm supposed to just believe you, because you're a pirate?" Link raises a brow then, "Never trust the obvious, Miss Zelda. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be grabbing my things an goin'." He abruptly turns away, taking the clothe that sits on the stand, grabbing one and tossing the other to the girl without a word. Something within her seems strange, Zelda thinks. When he walks away, she seems to feel this isn't going to be the last time she'll see this man again. "Never trust the obvious…" She mumbles in repeat, simply turning way and walking her own way back to her castle unnoticed.


End file.
